<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pretty Jealous by doieluvr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086470">Pretty Jealous</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/doieluvr/pseuds/doieluvr'>doieluvr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boyfriends, Canon Compliant, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:33:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,222</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/doieluvr/pseuds/doieluvr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is no actual way for Doyoung to feel sad when Jung Jaehyun crosses his mind, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>94</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pretty Jealous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Doyoung would admit that he is a really wise person, a caring teammate and a kind-hearted hyung that everyone especially his dongsaengs in NCT will look up to. He knows that he is capable to control his emotions well and always thinks of his fellow members as his source of happiness. Then why is he feels unhappy when he thinks about Jaehyun right now?</p><p>Yes. Jung Jaehyun.<br/>
You know, that one NCT 127 member who is one year younger than him, a man who looks like he was crafted by the finest hands of an artist. The one who creates a warm atmosphere around him and makes people fall for his charms. Soft peach-like skin, broad shoulders, deep dimples, fine abs and indeed taller than Doyoung himself. And also, his boyfriend.</p><p>There is no actual way for him to feel sad when the topic of his boyfriend crosses his mind, right? You’ll see.</p><p>As soon as he arrives on the 5th floor, he immediately makes his way to his room and ignores his dear best friend Taeyong who calls for him to join him for dinner. “Sorry hyung, I suddenly lost my appetite.”</p><p><em>What the heck, Kim Doyoung. How can you lose your appetite when you were grumbling about feeling hungry 20 minutes ago?</em> He sighs.</p><p>He put his phone on the desk near his perfectly-made bed and grabs his Ipad to watch some videos. He decides that he will try his best to forget what he just watched in the car 15 minutes ago. </p><p><strong>15 minutes ago…</strong><br/>
He was scrolling through his Youtube feed and stumbles upon a video that has his boyfriend on the thumbnail. <em>Ah, is this Dear. M teaser?</em> He thought to himself. <em>I should watch it first and tease Jaehyunnie later.</em> He then giggled.</p><p>He didn’t expect himself to feel uneasy when he watched his boyfriend stared lovingly at the female lead. His boyfriend seemed so happy and he looked like he was being hit by the strongest force of love. He knows this feeling. He shouldn’t even think about that word. What was it? Jea… Jealo- he can’t even finish that one.</p><p>Yet here he is, mindlessly watching the teaser. Again. And again. And again. He is sure that he can memorise the script that Jaehyun recited in the teaser. He knows he should stop himself from a possible heartbreak but he keeps staring at his screen for no particular reason.</p><p>He hears footsteps that are really familiar to his ears. “Doyoung-ie hyung?” He then hears his bedroom door unlocks and a few seconds later a warm body stands next to him. <em>Fuck.</em> Oh, how he wishes he could stop the time now.</p><p>“Babe, I just finished the filming for today.” Doyoung turns his head slowly and sees a warm smile directed at him. <em>Oh god, no.</em> The source of his non-existent headache is here.</p><p>The still smiling Jaehyun grabs his hands and brings both of them to sit on the bed. He stares at his boyfriend and Doyoung can see thousands of stars in those two brown eyes. He just blinks when Jaehyun cups his face with both hands and caresses his face softly.</p><p>The younger tried to kiss him and Doyoung can feel that he melts as soon as their lips touch so he tries to push him away. Jaehyun gasped. He realises that he can clearly see a sad expression on his boyfriend’s face.</p><p>“Doyoung hyung? Baby, are you okay?” Jaehyun asks him gently, holding Doyoung’s hands as if the older will run away from him. </p><p>Doyoung just lowers his head and pouts slightly. Suddenly the floor is the most interesting thing to stare at. He can hear Jaehyun calls his name again.</p><p>“Baby, tell me. Did I do anything wrong?”</p><p>Doyoung sighs. He slowly raises his head and sees the emotions flooding in the younger’s eyes. He looks puzzled and seemed so worried. Doyoung hates this feeling.</p><p>“You did nothing wrong Jaehyunnie. I am just feeling tired.” He lied.</p><p>“Okay. Can you tell me what you were watching?” The younger pointed at his Ipad.</p><p>
  <em>I just. I can’t tell him the truth. He will think that I am so pathetic and I am not supporting his dream and he will think that I am just childish too and he will also-</em>
</p><p>Doyoung snaps out of his misery and felt a genuine fear when Jaehyun is already unlocking his Ipad. <em>Wait. No!</em>

</p><p>He sees Jaehyun blinks as he watches the teaser of his drama and his previously sad smile was replaced with a smirk. <em>This cheeky bastard.</em>

</p><p>Jaehyun put the Ipad back in its place and throws himself so basically Doyoung was trapped in his arms. His toned arms. Jaehyun then nuzzles his face on the older’s neck and gives him soft smooches. </p><p>“Hyung, are you jealous?”</p><p>“No. I am not.”</p><p>“Then why you didn’t inform me that you watched the teaser?” His smirk is getting bigger. <em>It is even possible? Damn it.</em>

</p><p>Doyoung pouts. “Okay, I will admit it. I watched your drama’s teaser.”</p><p>“Hyung.” Jaehyun hugs him tightly. “I told you two years ago that I will only love you when I confessed to you, right?”</p><p>Doyoung nods. He can still remember how red Jaehyun’s ears were on that day. He also notices that younger’s ears are literally burning right now. He’s still the same.</p><p>“I really meant it hyung, when I told you that I love you. I always think about you. Even when I was in the middle of filming today. I wish that the one that I try to woo in the drama was you. I wish that I can hug you like this and show everyone that I have such an incredible boyfriend.”</p><p>Doyoung just stares at him. He can clearly see that Jaehyun didn’t lie at all.</p><p>Jaehyun chuckles. “All that you saw in the teaser earlier and what you will see in the drama is just an acting, hyung.”</p><p>“I didn’t even say that I will watch your drama.”</p><p>“Ah, hyung.” Jaehyun whines. “I promised that I will watch your drama though.”</p><p>He hates that he is weak for Jaehyun and his handsome face. Even when the younger is whining and pouting cutely in front of him.</p><p>“Fine. I will watch it but please don’t force me.” Doyoung rolled his eyes.</p><p>As expected, his boyfriend seems so pleased with his answer. The younger then leans forward and kisses him, letting their lips reveal the overflowing love that they have for each other. Jaehyun pulls him by his waist and deepens the kiss when Doyoung wraps his arms around his neck.</p><p>“Baby.” Jaehyun murmured against his lips, “I love you so much that my heart can explode right now if you want me to prove it to you.”</p><p>Doyoung snorted. “You’re so silly.”</p><p>“Now say it back.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Say I love you back.”</p><p>Doyoung laughed. “I love you too, babe.”</p><p>Doyoung can feel his cheeks burning just by saying those words. The younger smiles so wide and proceeds to cuddle him while rubbing his back gently. Doyoung snuggles closer to him and thought that he’s so lucky to have such a lovely boyfriend. He’s so lucky to have Jung Jaehyun. <em>His</em> Jaehyun.</p><p>He loves Jaehyun so much that he won’t trade his boyfriend for anything else.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is actually the first fanfic that I ever wrote. I was overthinking last night and ended up finishing this fanfic in my head before I went to sleep. I was like, “maybe I should write it and post it somewhere” and it took me 2 hours to finish this one. I am still lacking a lot but I hope you will enjoy what I can offer so far. Please leave some nice comments too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>